


In Love With A Ghost || Leeburr

by 0o_death_o0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anyways, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got this idea from the movie Paranormal Activity, I like this AU, I think i'll update twice a week, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Ive been thinking of multiple paranormal au's, Leeburr - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, What Have I Done, ghost au, i dont know, i hope you enjoy, i might do another one, i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: Charles: Hey Aaron, wanna be my boo?Aaron: Fuck you





	1. I Didn't Mean To Scare You

**~~Aaron's POV~~**

I walk into my new house with one earbud in, dragging a suitcase behind me and carrying a backpack on my right shoulder. All the other boxes of my belongings had already been moved in. The living room was to the left of me and the staircase to the second floor was to the right. In front of me is a doorway leading into the kitchen which had a small flight of stairs that led into the second living room. I'm probably gonna put all my geeky stuff in there, board games, video games, stuff like that. I hear the door creak behind me. Okay. That's horrifying. I turn around just as the door clicks shut. Okay. I can't just jump to conclusions. It was probably just the wind. Then again, how could wind blow the door shut if the door opens into the house? Maybe I'm just over thinking it.

But I still can't be too sure.

When I turn back around, I see a lamp floating out of one of my boxes and onto a small end table that was against the side of the staircase.

"W- who are you?!" I shout at the potential spirit. It was one thing for the door to close on its own, but a completely other thing for my boxes to be unpacked without me even going near them. "W- what are you…?" I whisper.

I see the pencil and notepad that were on the same table as the lamp move. The pencil starts to write, making quiet scratching noises against the paper. When it stops moving and is placed on the table again, I walk over to the notepad and look at it.

'I'm Charles Lee. I don't want to hurt you. I saw your boxes and wanted to help you unpack. I'm extremely sorry if I scared you.'

Charles Lee. It's my turn to say something again.

"Are you a boy?"

The pencil starts moving again, writing the word 'Duh' on the paper. I laugh a little at Charles' sarcasm. Wait. He's still a ghost. You should ask the most logical question there is. However, before I could open my mouth to ask him anything, he began writing again.

'What's your name?'

"I'm Aaron. Aaron Burr. Can I ask you another question?"

'Sure.'

"How did you die?"

There was a long pause before he started writing again.

'I died of a fever in 1782.'

Well, you can't blame him. They didn't have very good medicine back then. They just tossed you some herbs with water and said "Good luck." I love how much we've evolved as a country. We have actual hospitals to house the sick, actual medicine to help with illnesses, and actual schools to teach you how to improve other people's health. Back then they probably just asked you to dissect a cow and rip its heart out then sew it's skin back together and TADA! You're a surgeon.

"Well, Charles, can you speak? Like, can I hear your voice?" Maybe that was a dumb question to ask. Maybe he'll sound super gross and ugly and demonic. I really, really hope that's not the case.

"Sure. Hiya!" Charles says. I throw myself back against the door from shock. His voice wasn't deep and satanic. It was quite the opposite, actually. His voice was warm and smooth. Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy. Sorry.

  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Did I scare you? I'm sorry. So, so sorry," He apologized again and again. I feel something cold grab my hand and pull me back to my feet.

"It's fine," I smile. "Since I've gotten to know you a little, wanna keep unpacking?" I ask. I don't get an answer but since I saw things flying out of boxes, I assumed that was a yes. I like this ghost. Hopefully we can become even better friends.


	2. Seeing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL DEEZ GHOSTS  
> ALL DEEZ GHOSTS  
> AND I STILL CAN'T FIND A BOO

**~~Aaron's POV~~**

"The first floor is done!" Charles says from behind me. I jump a little which was apparently funny to Charles, making him laugh.  
"Hey! I was genuinely scared! There's no way of knowing when you're nearby . . ." I say grumpily.

"Actually, there is."

"Really?!"

"Yup. Just assume I'm always around you."

I got chills down my spot just thinking about being watched all the time and not being able to do anything about it. It's incredibly unnerving. I have a roommate I can't see who watches me 24/7, so yeah, I have reason to be unnerved. I didn't even ask for him.

"So I can't do anything without you watching me?" I ask sarcastically.

"Basically," I can practically see him shrug.

"Jeez, you're starting to sound like a SQUIP,"

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, I wanna see downstairs," I say. I hear Charles laugh before I get picked up and carried down the stairs. I'm pretty sure I was thrown over his ghost shoulder judging by the way I was positioned, head looking down at the ground, butt in the air and legs bent. He puts me down after the last step of flight of stairs, causing me to shiver from the lack of his cold body on mine. That probably sounded really weird.

Anyways, when we get downstairs, the first thing I see is the living room which looked magnificent. There was a beautiful glass coffee table in the middle of the room and, by the looks of it, Charles unpacked some of my blankets because they were folded over the tops of the sofa. There were also some white throw pillows scattered on the black leather seat and a fluffy white fur rug underneath the coffee table. To the right, where the bathroom, bedroom and closet were, is my old red carpet was. It was laid down long ways in the hallway. I walk into the kitchen which hadn't had much done to it, only a vase full of roses on the dining table. I didn't even bother to check the cabinets and fridge for food. It had only been 3—4 hours since I moved in and I hadn't even bought any food yet. Next, I walk down the tiny flight of stairs into the second living room. There was a huge TV hanging on the wall and a TV stand underneath it. Not sure what that's used for, but okay. I turn around to see my box titled 'Your shitty nerd stuff' being held midway in the air.

  
"I was thinking that maybe I could put these things in and on there," Charles says.

"Yeah, that works. Oh hey, is there a way I can see you? Like, so only I can see you?" I ask him. The box gets set down and suddenly I feel a cold shiver run through my body. I see who I assume to be Charles walk back to the box and pick it up.

"Charles?!" I exclaim. He was surprisingly good looking. His hair was short and black, combed to one side of his head, the other side shaved.

"Oh, it worked!" He smiles.

"You are HOT!" Is what I would've said if I wasn't shy. Instead, I said, "Let's get that box unpacked!" I know. I sound like an idiot. I also sound like an idiot for calling a ghost hot.


	3. Let's go, hun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jwgsiabdinqkajsnql Aaron accidentally calls Charles hun

**~~Aaron's POV~~**

"Well, now that that box is unpacked, I'm gonna go to the store to get some food," I say.

"Can I come?!" Charles jumps up and down with a huge smile on his face. He looked like a child high on cotton candy at Six Flags.

"Why would you want to go to the store? It's really boring. Besides, I would much rather prefer of you stayed here and finished unpacking," I shrug. I don't think he can even leave the house. Most spirits are trapped in the place they died, right?

"Because I'm hungry and I wanna pick up some food that I like," He shrugs. Oh please. Can a ghost really cook? Especially a ghost from the mid to late 1700's. They didn't have the technology to do so. Besides, how does he know what 2018 food tastes like? He hasn't gone to a restaurant. At least I don't think he has.

  
I grunt and grab my car keys from the kitchen counter. "Let's go, hun." Charles smiles at me and follows me out the door. We get out to my car and I tell him to either go through my door or walk through the passenger door because it'd look suspicious if people saw a door open on it's own. He gets in and sits down in the passenger seat and smiles at me again.

  
After an agonizingly long moment of silence, I decided to speak up and say something. "Do you even know how to cook?"

  
"Well duh. Why else would I be asking you to get me food?"

"Where'd you learn to cook? Y'know, since you died in 1780 something. "

"Previous homeowners."

"Were they aware of your presence?"

"Yup. But they left as soon as I announced myself."

"That sucks dick," I say. Charles laughs a little just as we pull into the parking lot.

"Can I ride in the cart?"

"Why? Are you a little kid or something?"

"No, I just want to. Because, well, y'know, I've never been in one before." Charles says as I get out of the car. He follows and I walk inside the Walmart, grabbing a cart.

  
"Go ahead," I whisper quietly, aware that someone might catch me talking to air. He smiles and jumps in the cart, in a way that reminded me of someone hopping a fence.

  
"Watch this." He whispers quietly. My eyes widen, Oh god. What's he gonna do? This scoundrel of a ghost can do anything he wants. Before I could even protest, he screeches at the top of his lungs and I jump. I look around and, surprisingly, nobody else in the isle even flinched. They only spared me glances, staring at me with eyes full of concern.

 

"Only you can hear me!" Charles laughs, standing up in the cart. I glare at him and dash towards the back of the store so I can talk to him without anybody judging me.

"What the hell dude?!" I growl.

"Jeez Ronnie . . . I just wanted to show you something," He murmured. My scowl faded into more of a confused expression. Did he seriously just nickname me?

  
"What'd you just call me?" I ask quietly.

  
"Ronnie! It's your new nickname! Sorry if you don't like it . . ." Charles looked down.

  
"Oh, I love it," I say with a smirk. "Charlie~" He looked back up and glared at me. "What? Don't like your new nickname? That's a shame." I try to stifle a laugh, covering my mouth with my hand. His face reminded me of a screaming cat— It was hilarious.

  
"Y'know what? Lets just get the food like you wanted to do," He said. I nod and start walking again, heading towards the isle with the cereals. I grab some of my favorite cereals: Cocoa Puffs, Cocoa Pebbles, Life, etc. I snicker a little bit, remembering, "Well when life gives you lemons!" Shut up, I miss Vine. RIP Vine, you shall forever live in our hearts.

  
"Hold me Jack!" Charles laughs. I look up and see him standing Titanic — Style. I look up and say "No," very blankly. Sure, I might've gotten a few odd looks, but at least I got to see Charles' reaction. He fell backwards into the cart, landing on his back. He turns around so now he's on his hands and knees like a baby.

  
Shit.

  
He actually, no joke, looked kinda cute. Why am I calling a ghost cute? Because I'm really fucking dumb. I feel a light blush spread onto my face and avert my eyes, staring at the wall of ice cream next to me. Oh nice, they got ice cream sandwiches and chocolate popsicles. I quickly glance back at Charles for a reason that is unknown to me before reaching into one of the freezers and grabbing a box of ice cream sandwiches and a box of chocolate popsicles.

 

  
It has just now occurred to me that I called Charles 'hun' when we left the house.


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is no ghost rape

**~~Charles' POV~~**

Holy heck I sure do like humans.

Especially this human, Aaron Burr. Most of the people who lived here before booked it once they found out I lived here too. Well, they never knew I had a pet dog named Spado. They only knew I was here. I'm lucky Aaron didn't run away. But then again, he could always be lying and a priest could burst in at any minute. Jokes on that dumbass priest. I'm not a poltergeist. I'm a ghost. And, as you may know, there are many different kinds of paranormal creatures, which I will gladly explain to you.

Ghosts are nice and friendly and can get along well with humans, as if we're with the human. Spirits are similar to ghosts, but they're more aggressive, which makes them banishable. Then there are demons, they are made of pure hell. They are most likely haunting you because they've been there for generations. Take the Bel Witch for example. There was a haunting in the Bel household in the 1800's and the whole area has been haunted ever since. That was actually the inspiration for the Blair Witch Project, which I'm still not sure if it was a real documentary or not. Anyways, now we get to the worst kind of paranormal, a poltergeist. A poltergeist can haunt or possess anything. It's a demon in disguise. A poltergeist can latch onto a human and possess it or onto a corpse or onto a doll, the list goes on and on. There's also a thing called a Cling (that rhymed). A Cling is a kind of demon who possesses objects instead of people. I remember hearing of a haunted wine cabinet once. By the way, a Cling can act like a demon too, it can give you these really fucked up dreams and do some really fucked up things to your life. I could go on and on about the paranormal.

  
"Why'd you get this place?" I ask Aaron. We had just gotten back from the store and we were now sitting on the sofa in the second living room. I was sitting upside down on the left side and Aaron was sitting normally on the right side. "Y'know, since you don't have any family or a girlfriend or boyfriend or a roommate."

"Because this house was big and I like big things," He shrugs. This is the perfect opportunity to make a dick joke. I sit up normally and smirk at him.

"Does that mean you like my dick?" I watch as his eyes widen in shock and he. . . Blushes?

"E- ew! Gross! No!" Aaron shouts in defense.

"You're blushing."

"W- what? N- no I'm not. . ."

"What's with the stutter?"

"S- shut up. . ." He turns his head away so I can't see his magnificent face anymore. "I'm g- gonna go to sleep. . . Goodnight."

  
"Night~" I say. Don't ask me why I said it in that weird seductive tone, I just did. I wanted to tease him a bit more. Aaron stands up and walks out of the room, and as soon as he's out of my sight, I make myself invisible again. I float up the stairs behind him but wait outside when he walks into his room, y'know, to give him privacy while he gets changed. I'm there for a good 10 minutes before I start to hear a sound. It sounds like moaning. He's either doing two things: touching himself or cutting himself. I don't want to walk in on him masturbating, but then again, I can't take the risk of him getting hurt. Okay that's it, I've made my decision.

  
I'm going in.

  
"Hey Aaron?! You okay in there?!" I shout from outside the room. I quickly return to my human form and press my ear against the door.

  
"Yeah! I- I'm fine!" He says. I can hear what sounds like blankets rustling and a drawer opening and closing in the background. Maybe he was putting his razor blade away.

  
"Can I come in?" I ask.

  
"J- just a minute!" He says. I shut up and wait for him outside. After about three minutes, he says "Come in!" I enter and stare at him for a few seconds. Aaron was sitting criss-cross applesauce on his bed in pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. The sheets were a little messy, it looks like they had already been used. Without thinking, I immediately run over and jump onto the bed. I push Aaron into the bed and grab his leg, looking at his thighs closely.

 

"W- what're you d- doing?!" He shouts, but doesn't do anything to stop me. Peculiar. I continue to search both of his thighs until I'm sure there are no scars.

  
"Hello? Are you gonna answer me?" Aaron waves a hand which I quickly grab and inspect. No scars. I grab his other hand and check. Still no scars. I back away and get off the bed then sigh. Wait. Wasn't there that drawer closing? No, I shouldn't look. I didn't find any scars, so why would he be cutting himself. Which means... Oh. OH. OOOOHHHHH!!!!

  
"Oh, so you were jerking off. . ." I say quietly.

  
"I- I heard that!" Aaron yells, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at me. I pick it back up from the floor and laugh.

  
"You didn't deny it," I smirk, chucking the pillow back at him.

  
"Fuck you."

  
"Gladly~"

  
Aaron glares at me and grabs the pillow, burying his face in it.

  
"What? No snarky comments?" I frown.

 

"Y'know what?" He smirked and put the pillow next to him, folding his arms. "Go ahead. I dare you. You'd never do it." Did Aaron seriously think that I, Charles Lee, a bold mother fucker, would back out on a dare? I stood up to George fucking Washington. I'm the first daredevil. Of-fucking -course I would fuck him. I shrug and jump on top of him, pinning both of his arms down next to him. I smirk and lean in so that our faces are mere millimeters away from each other.

 

"Bitch does it fucking look like I wouldn't accept a dare?" His eyes are full of both horror and awe and his face was so red that a smoke detector could go off. Right now, there was only one thing on my mind. Kiss him. Of course, I do what my brain tells me and kiss him. On the nose.

 

"Ch- Charles... I- It was a j- j- joke! I- I wasn't b- being s- serious!" Aaron whines.

  
"Yeah well—" I position myself so that I'm hovering over his stomach and take my shirt off. "Whether you were being serious or not, a dare is a dare and I never turn down a dare."

 

"P- please dont! I..." He suddenly stops in the middle of his sentence to take a breath. "I- I'm still a virgin..." Hold up. Rewind. Play that again. He's still a virgin? But he's too freaking cute to be a virgin! He'd be an excellent bottom / sub. However, I can't put him through this if he doesn't want to. That'd be ghost rape, which is like 2x worse than regular rape. I get off from on top of him and sit on the side of the bed, glancing at Aaron as I put my shirt back on.

 

"I- I'm sorry. I was being to cocky. Can we just— forget this all happened in the morning?" I ask him. He slowly nods as he sits up on the bed, crawling back under the covers.

 

"By the way, you might wanna get rid of your boner before you even try to sleep," I smirk as I leave a flustered Aaron with a erection in his room by himself, closing the door. There's a 86% chance that he'll start jerking off in less than thirty minutes. I still have one thing to do. I like my head through the wall right above where Aaron was trying to close his eyes. I give him a quick and tiny kiss on the forehead.


	5. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting a Nerf gun to your head and saying you're gonna kill yourself

**~~Aaron's POV~~**

Oh yeah there was no way in hell I was forgetting what just happened.

Sure, I'm a little pissed because he almost caught me masturbating. And sure, I'm a little pissed at myself because I ruined my chances of having sex for the first time. Whatever. I'll tell him when I'm ready. Now just isn't the time.

It was hard trying to sleep. Do you know how much of a challenge it is to try and go to sleep with a boner? It's almost impossible, and not to mention, extremely uncomfortable.

 

So if course I had to take care of that before I felt even remotely close to falling asleep.

 

Oh yeah, there was also that kiss I felt. Did he really want me to forget? Because if he did, he wouldn't have kissed me. That was basically like using Flex Tape to make sure the thought stayed in my brain. However, before he left, judging by the look on his face, I could tell he really wanted me to just forget about it.

 

It makes me feel guilty.

 

But I should at least act like I had forgotten. Maybe then he'll feel... Satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woopsies sorry that it's so short

**Author's Note:**

> How'd ya like it???


End file.
